In the field of spool-wound materials, such as in the electric field, as aforesaid, large, heavy spool of wire of various diameters, are strung on a central axle and positioned on a cart that the electrician pushes around the building, from which wire is unwound or stripped and fed into electrical conduit pipes. The normal practice is to hang the metal conduit pipes all through the building and thereafter insert the wires through the conduit to their ultimate destination at a power panel or electrical outlet and so forth.
The electrician's helper pulls or strips the wire from the spools and passes it to the electrician who is up on a ladder at the entrance way into the conduit. Under ideal conditions, the electrician unwinds the wire from the spools by pulling it and then slides it into and through the conduit to his helper at the other end. In reality, the heavy spools over-speed or over-rotate on the thin axle (usually just a length of pipe supported on crude 2".times.4" studs nailed together) and the wire unwinds too much so that as the spool rotates, the wire quickly winds around and becomes entangled in the axle causing the electrician to interrupt his work and get down from the ladder and counter-rotate the spool and rewind the wire onto the spool.
Not only does this over-rotation of the spool and the tangling of the wire around the axle cause a loss of time for the electrician, but the wire frequently becomes kinked or the sheath splits, where it snagged around the axle, and this snag must either be cut out and removed from the line or the whole wire pulled out of the conduit and the process started over again. In addition, the wire frequently gets dirty, covered with oil or other spilled material at the construction site, and thereafter may hangup in the conduit causing loss of installation time and many frayed tempers.